The Rich and the Average
by Minty12
Summary: Leifang is a rich kind girl while Jann Lee is an average boring guy what happens when they both fall in love? leijann cuz they are the cutest pairing! plz r&r!
1. The meeting

The Rich and the Average  
  
Chapter 1 The meeting  
  
I skipped down the road most people would think I'm a ditzy girl who's real happy-go-lucky. But I'm not. I'm a nineteen year old college student who well who isn't ditzy or happy-go-lucky I was just normal. I came to a dark alleyway as I was making my way to the dairy. I started walking slowly anyone could come out and grab me and I didn't want to be grabbed by some statistic retards so I moved slowly past then I finished my way past the dark alleyway with a little jump. I slapped my hands together and started skipping again. I finally reached my destination the dairy. I went in there and bought a few chocolate bars (A girl can never be too fat!) and a drink of pineapple fanta. I thanked the person at the counter and skipped out of the store.  
  
Halfway up the road I came to that dark alleyway again I didn't like the aroma of it. It didn't seem right something was definitely wrong with it I just didn't know what. I decided to creep past maybe that'd work. I started creeping I was about to jump but when I was halfway in the air I felt two arms pull me into the alleyway.  
  
"Don't hurt me please!" I screamed as I was dropped to the ground. "I'm just a college student. They don't rape those do they?"  
  
I started rubbing my head in thought. I looked up to see a man in a black gangster outfit. I started crawling backwards I was frightened he was big and bulgy and of course scary.  
  
"You have any money?" The man was now moving closer towards me.  
  
"Look I have no money unless you want my pineapple fanta and a few chocolate bars." I said my voice shivering with fear.  
  
"I said money!" The man banged his fist in front of me on the concrete floor.  
  
"I'm sorry I have nothing. Here's my purse you can check." I gave the man my purse. My lips felt dry and cold my mouth was just as dry. My body felt trapped and I didn't know what to do.  
  
"Nothing. Hmm.Guess I'll have to kill you." The man looked at me and laughed at me.  
  
"What!?" I asked a little too loudly. "Your going to kill me because I'm poor!"  
  
"Well yeah." The man looked puzzled.  
  
"What sort of man are you? A thug who kills the poor and steals from the rich what kind of ass does that?" I forgot all about where I was as I started shouting loudly.  
  
"That's it brat time to die!" The man charged at me with anger. I closed my eyes and told myself I'd be okay. Just then a leg charged at the thug and kicked him in the face. I heard the noise and I opened my eyes. Before me was a man in a black tuxedo. The Chinese form of James Bond? Who knows, I thought. He defeated all the thugs and saved my life. His eyed fell on me he went to walk off when I reached out and grabbed him.  
  
"Um.thanks for um.saving me back there." I said nervous.  
  
"Just leave me alone." The man tried to walk off but I grabbed him again. "Didn't I say to leave me alone!"  
  
"Look I want to be friends okay. My names Leifang." I took out my hand in front of him. But he ignored it.  
  
"Jann Lee and that's all you need to know." The man walked off leaving me there. Just standing there I wanted to move but I couldn't. I decided I better try move anyway it was six-thirty PM and I was supposed to be home at 6 so I decided to move. 


	2. Unexpected Meeting Again

The Rich and the Average  
  
Chapter 2 Unexpected meeting...Again  
  
I walked up the small, white steps of my parent's billion-dollar home. I slipped my hand underneath the welcoming doormat and pulled out a small gold key. I placed it into the keyhole and twisted it to my left. I pushed the door open. Where's mum and dad? I thought. I turned around and locked the door then turned to see that there was no one in my home. The phone rang loud in my ear. We seriously need to get that phone fixed, I thought. Dad said he was going to do it two weeks ago. Fathers are so hopeless. I ran to the phone and picked it up and placed it to my ear.  
  
"Hello, Kashimo residence. Leifang speaking." I said through the phone.  
  
"Hey, Lei!" The person on the other line said. I heard some cool music in the background of the call. I knew immediately who I was talking to. Helena Douglas, she was as rich as I was, not sure who's richer. But Helena is a bad, skanky, party girl. She wasn't a little brainy angel like me.  
  
"Hey, Helena! How are you?" I asked excitedly. I heard a voice in the background scolding Helena. "Helena?"  
  
"Oh yeah sorry my friend Tina...Hey! You remember Tina, right?" Helena asked unable to finish her sentence.  
  
"Yeah the blonde supermodel and actress. Hey I saw her new movie just this weekend with Kasumi! It rocked!" I screamed through the phone.  
  
"Which one?" Helena asked, unsure of what movie I was talking about.  
  
"You know, the new bond movie she's Pierce Brosnans girl." I replied to Helena's confusion.  
  
"Oh! That one yeah I remember." Helena and I didn't talk for about five- minutes but then Helena suddenly spoke. "Hey we're at a party and I was wondering if you could come down here. Well, can you?"  
  
"Yeah sure! I'll be there in about half-an-hour okay." I said. "See you then Helena!"  
  
I raced upstairs I opened my bedroom door. I rushed and sat over at my vanity mirror and opened the cute little golden drawer sitting there attached to my vanity mirror. I pulled out some make-up and a hairbrush and some hair accessories. I set out my desk and then I walked over to my dresser I pulled out a yellow camisole top that had the words 'surf chick'. Nah, I thought. Not party like. I went through the draw and pulled out another top it was a yellow boob tube, my favourite one to be exact. I glanced at it carefully. It had the words in little diamonds (yes real ones I am rich, you know) sexy on it. Perfect!  
  
I shifted my body over to another dresser and opened the large drawer to reveal a few pairs of Jeans and some skirts. I pulled out a denim mini- skirt it had pleats in it within the pleats it was dark denim bit on the outside of them it was light denim. I decided to wear that one it would look pretty cool with the top. I opened up my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of yellow and white sneakers. I hated boots they were too show-off shoes I liked being simple with sneakers. I got changed then moved back to my vanity mirror.  
  
I put on lemon lip-gloss and some yellow eyeshadow (I love yellow!) chucked on some blush and mascara. I did up my hair in a side ponytail they were the 'in' thing well, that's what Helena had said. I grabbed out a yellow cheesecutter cap from the second draw down on my vanity mirror. I plopped it neatly on my head. I was ready!  
  
I walked down the golden steps (they are pure gold I am rich remember!) and down to the living room I snatched up my mobile from the little coffee table and chucked it into my yellow handbag. I grabbed the key. Wait! Where was the key? Oh, it was in my bag already. I grabbed it out and opened the door. I turned and closed it behind me putting the key into the keyhole and turning it to my right this time. I unlocked the door of my yellow Ferrari Convertible. I jumped in started the car and backed out of the driveway.  
  
I arrived at the club I was to meet Helena fifteen minutes later. I parked my car and hopped out locked it and walked over to the front door. Wait a minute! I looked over at the bouncer. It was the man that had saved me that day. I rubbed my hands together and smiled my most evil smile. I walked over to Jann Lee like I didn't notice he was there.  
  
"ID please." He asked as I approached him. "You can go through."  
  
"Hey! Jann Lee!" I said loudly. "You work here?"  
  
"Yeah, what are you doing here?" he asked passing me a cute grin. Wow, I thought. When the guy smiled he was totally cute and I never noticed.  
  
"Oh, I'm meeting a friend of mine here. Actually a couple of friends they're probably the drunk ones flirting at the bar." I joked around. Helena didn't need to be drunk to flirt.  
  
"Oh, okay." He chuckled. He was actually being nice he didn't seem like a nice person when we first met, I thought. "Well you can go through okay have a good time."  
  
"Thanks I'll try." I said I waved as I made my way to the bar where Helena and Tina were sitting.  
  
"Wassup girl!" Helena ran to me and gave me a friendly half drunk hug. "Hey you shouldn't wear that!"  
  
"Why not?" Tina said as she approached Helena and me.  
  
"Cause that cute bouncer might notice her before me." Helena giggled though I knew she wasn't joking.  
  
"Well, sorry to burst your bubble but I met him this afternoon." I laughed as Helena put on her most fake shocked face I'd ever seen. "Come on let's go have a good time and DANCE!"  
  
"You're right. Let's party!" Helena said as we all made our way to the dance floor.  
  
A/N: Hey hope ya liked it! Well, I wrote this cause I got an email requesting a new chapter so yeah have a kool day love ya Moni :} 


	3. A Problem and How to Handle it

The Rich and the Average  
  
Chapter 3 A Problem and How to Handle it  
  
It was now midnight and I was still parting all night long with Tina and Helena. They had called up some other girlfriends to come party with us, but some of them couldn't come and some of them were on their way. Helena had phoned up Hitomi but she wasn't allowed to come since she was supposed to be in bed and asleep so she couldn't come. Then she phoned up Kasumi but Kasumi said she had been packed with History Homework and was busy working on that. Tina decided to phone Lisa her best friend. She was on her way to the club right now, Tina told us she loves a good party. Helena phoned up Christie, Ayane and one of her friends Holly. Christie didn't want to come she said she had people to murder...we didn't wanna know. Ayane asked if Kasumi was coming, when we said 'no' she said she was on her way. Holly, Helena's friend said she was on her way. That was cool since I had never met her before. But, Helena said she was really cool.  
  
Helena explained her as a Spanish beauty. She's Spanish (obviously) with long straight black hair that went all the way down to her hips. She had dark brown eyes and she loved to party and was in a modeling contest a few weeks ago and won so now she's a part-time model. Lucky, girl!  
  
Helena and Tina were still dancing while I decided to stop for a while and get a drink at the bar. So far I was the only sober one hopefully Ayane won't get drunk that way I can and she can be the sober one. I ordered a small glass of Vodka Cruiser. The order came almost immediately. I thanked the man and just sat there sipping the tasty alcohol drink as I watched my two friends dancing on the dance floor. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Jann Lee, the very handsome man that had saved my life before and all of a sudden had some sort of...mood swing.  
  
"Hi ya!" I shouted over the hip-hop music. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much. You having a good time?" Jann Lee asked me as he sat down beside me.  
  
"Yeah we're waiting for more friends to come party with us. And I've been dancing and I guess you could say I'm having a good time." I said as I looked at him and took a few more sips of my drink. "Okay, I'm having a blast!"  
  
"Great to hear it." He smiled that amazing cute smile again. The one I couldn't get enough of. "Is something wrong?" Oops I hadn't realised I had been staring at him dreamily. He just looked at me strangely.  
  
"Um, no nothings wrong." I said nervously as I turned away from him slightly. "I just um, yeah." He could tell I was nervous now I could tell. Since he was now laughing at me. "What?"  
  
"Are you nervous?" I turned back to him to see that he was still smiling just a bit differently, almost like a smart smile. Totally irresistible!  
  
"No, not really." I said casually as I put my glass on the bench and turned to face the bartender. I gave him my empty glass and left Jann Lee sitting there and walked towards the dance floor. "Seeya." I said as I walked off. He just stared at me but I didn't really take notice.  
  
Helena was now dancing with some guy she didn't know. Tina was trying to pull her away. Helena always danced real...dodgy with men. If ya know what I mean. Anyway so Tina who was quite sober was pulling Helena away from this guy. Ew he's not even that good looking I'm ashamed of her, very ashamed. I ran over to Tina and started helping her pull a very drunk Helena away from the pervert man who was trying to look up Helena's skirt, talk about a asshole.  
  
Suddenly Tina had stopped helping and turned around I wanted to turn around to see what she was doing but I was too busy pulling my best friend off some guy. Then I realised what Tina was doing when Lisa was helping. Oh, Lisa had arrived now three people were pulling Helena and we finally got her off.  
  
Later that night I was dancing with all my girlfriends. I was with Helena, Tina, Lisa, Holly (who I just meet and she's really cool!) and Ayane. Ayane was actually having fun and being fun for once in her life. I always thought she was a bore but this proves me wrong.  
  
Later that night (actually that morning!) it was now 3am and I was really tired. Everyone was drunk apart from Ayane and me. So I said I'd drop everyone off home. We all walked outside to my yellow convertible. I asked the bartender for a bucket first and said goodbye to Jann Lee. All the girls started bragging about Jann Lee and me...idiots. Anyway we hopped into the car and I phoned up Hitomi as soon as I was sitting in the drivers seat. Poor Ayane was at the back taking care of Helena and Lisa seeing as they were the most drunk ones since they were now vomiting (that's why I got a bucket). I dialed Hitomi's mobile number and waited for someone to pick up finally I heard someone answer the phone.  
  
"Hello." I heard a tired voice on the other line. "Leifang what is it?"  
  
"Look I need you to come here and pick up Helena's car cause I don't want it to stay here, someone will steal it." I spoke through my mobile. "Shut up!" I screamed since Helena and Lisa kept making too much noise.  
  
"Um, you know I can't come." I heard Hitomi say through the phone. "My dad would kill me if he knew I was going out of the house at 3 o'clock in the morning."  
  
"Please Helena's too drunk to drive. Ayane and me are the only sober ones and the others are drunk so they can't drive and I have to get home." I begged Hitomi.  
  
"Fine okay I'll be there in about 10 minutes okay?" She said.  
  
"Thank you. God bless you girl." I said as I pressed the cancel button on my mobile. "Are they annoying?" I asked Ayane as I turned to face her.  
  
"Very," Ayane said in her normal annoyed tone. "But I can handle it. I'll just whack them in the head to wake them up to real life if they get too annoying."  
  
"Great idea." I said sarcastically. Ten minutes later I saw Hitomi walking in the dark with...Ryu? "Hey Hitomi!" I shouted as I jumped out of my car. "Thanks for coming. Hey Ryu."  
  
"Look let's just get this done quickly okay before my dad realises that I'm not in bed." Hitomi said as she hopped into Helena's car and I passed her Helena's keys. "Okay and any other cars you need help with? Cause Ryu's here and Kasumi's on her way."  
  
"Um, yeah. Helena and Tina came together in Helena's car so maybe if you take her car. Ryu can take Lisa's care and Kasumi can take Holly's car. Ayane walked here so I'm just gonna drop her off." I said explaining and sorting everything out.  
  
"Cool." I turned my head around to see Kasumi looking at me. "So where's the keys for Holly's car." I passed the keys over to Kasumi as she hopped into the lime green Mercedes car. Ryu just nodded at me, I passed him Lisa's car keys and he hopped into Lisa's red car that was parked beside mine. Hitomi just popped into Helena's car they all drove off to drop the car's off at my friends houses.  
  
Later I was on my way to Ayane's house which was just down the road. As soon as we arrived Ayane hopped out of the car and ran over to the side of my door. I gave her a friendly hug and said bye. I then backed out of the driveway and dropped the rest of my friends off.  
  
When I arrived home I parked my car and hopped out closed the roof, locked my car and then reached under the welcome mat and pulled out the key and unlocked the door. I walked inside and noticed that no one was home yet even now. I just shook my head. Parents were so hopeless these days. I went into my handbag and pulled out my mobile phone to notice that I had a text message. I read through it. It was from my dad he said he was out in America for a whole week with my mother and would be home soon. Love you Dad. I just shook my head again. Parents also needed to tell you before they go anywhere. I walked upstairs to my bedroom.  
  
I reached my bedroom and walked into my little bathroom that was attached to my room. I wiped off all my make-up and pulled my hair out and let it loose. I took off my cheesecutter cap and then brushed my hair out straight. I went back to my bedroom and got dressed into a pair of yellow Snoopy pyjama pants with a matching yellow top with Snoopy on it. I hopped into my bed and went straight to sleep. 


	4. A Problem And How To Handle It

The Rich and the Average  
  
Chapter 3 A Problem and How to Handle it  
  
It was now midnight and I was still parting all night long with Tina and Helena. They had called up some other girlfriends to come party with us, but some of them couldn't come and some of them were on their way. Helena had phoned up Hitomi but she wasn't allowed to come since she was supposed to be in bed and asleep so she couldn't come. Then she phoned up Kasumi but Kasumi said she had been packed with History Homework and was busy working on that. Tina decided to phone Lisa her best friend. She was on her way to the club right now, Tina told us she loves a good party. Helena phoned up Christie, Ayane and one of her friends Holly. Christie didn't want to come she said she had people to murder...we didn't wanna know. Ayane asked if Kasumi was coming, when we said 'no' she said she was on her way. Holly, Helena's friend said she was on her way. That was cool since I had never met her before. But, Helena said she was really cool.  
  
Helena explained her as a Spanish beauty. She's Spanish (obviously) with long straight black hair that went all the way down to her hips. She had dark brown eyes and she loved to party and was in a modeling contest a few weeks ago and won so now she's a part-time model. Lucky, girl!  
  
Helena and Tina were still dancing while I decided to stop for a while and get a drink at the bar. So far I was the only sober one hopefully Ayane won't get drunk that way I can and she can be the sober one. I ordered a small glass of Vodka Cruiser. The order came almost immediately. I thanked the man and just sat there sipping the tasty alcohol drink as I watched my two friends dancing on the dance floor. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Jann Lee, the very handsome man that had saved my life before and all of a sudden had some sort of...mood swing.  
  
"Hi ya!" I shouted over the hip-hop music. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much. You having a good time?" Jann Lee asked me as he sat down beside me.  
  
"Yeah we're waiting for more friends to come party with us. And I've been dancing and I guess you could say I'm having a good time." I said as I looked at him and took a few more sips of my drink. "Okay, I'm having a blast!"  
  
"Great to hear it." He smiled that amazing cute smile again. The one I couldn't get enough of. "Is something wrong?" Oops I hadn't realised I had been staring at him dreamily. He just looked at me strangely.  
  
"Um, no nothings wrong." I said nervously as I turned away from him slightly. "I just um, yeah." He could tell I was nervous now I could tell. Since he was now laughing at me. "What?"  
  
"Are you nervous?" I turned back to him to see that he was still smiling just a bit differently, almost like a smart smile. Totally irresistible!  
  
"No, not really." I said casually as I put my glass on the bench and turned to face the bartender. I gave him my empty glass and left Jann Lee sitting there and walked towards the dance floor. "Seeya." I said as I walked off. He just stared at me but I didn't really take notice.  
  
Helena was now dancing with some guy she didn't know. Tina was trying to pull her away. Helena always danced real...dodgy with men. If ya know what I mean. Anyway so Tina who was quite sober was pulling Helena away from this guy. Ew he's not even that good looking I'm ashamed of her, very ashamed. I ran over to Tina and started helping her pull a very drunk Helena away from the pervert man who was trying to look up Helena's skirt, talk about a asshole.  
  
Suddenly Tina had stopped helping and turned around I wanted to turn around to see what she was doing but I was too busy pulling my best friend off some guy. Then I realised what Tina was doing when Lisa was helping. Oh, Lisa had arrived now three people were pulling Helena and we finally got her off.  
  
Later that night I was dancing with all my girlfriends. I was with Helena, Tina, Lisa, Holly (who I just meet and she's really cool!) and Ayane. Ayane was actually having fun and being fun for once in her life. I always thought she was a bore but this proves me wrong.  
  
Later that night (actually that morning!) it was now 3am and I was really tired. Everyone was drunk apart from Ayane and me. So I said I'd drop everyone off home. We all walked outside to my yellow convertible. I asked the bartender for a bucket first and said goodbye to Jann Lee. All the girls started bragging about Jann Lee and me...idiots. Anyway we hopped into the car and I phoned up Hitomi as soon as I was sitting in the drivers seat. Poor Ayane was at the back taking care of Helena and Lisa seeing as they were the most drunk ones since they were now vomiting (that's why I got a bucket). I dialed Hitomi's mobile number and waited for someone to pick up finally I heard someone answer the phone.  
  
"Hello." I heard a tired voice on the other line. "Leifang what is it?"  
  
"Look I need you to come here and pick up Helena's car cause I don't want it to stay here, someone will steal it." I spoke through my mobile. "Shut up!" I screamed since Helena and Lisa kept making too much noise.  
  
"Um, you know I can't come." I heard Hitomi say through the phone. "My dad would kill me if he knew I was going out of the house at 3 o'clock in the morning."  
  
"Please Helena's too drunk to drive. Ayane and me are the only sober ones and the others are drunk so they can't drive and I have to get home." I begged Hitomi.  
  
"Fine okay I'll be there in about 10 minutes okay?" She said.  
  
"Thank you. God bless you girl." I said as I pressed the cancel button on my mobile. "Are they annoying?" I asked Ayane as I turned to face her.  
  
"Very," Ayane said in her normal annoyed tone. "But I can handle it. I'll just whack them in the head to wake them up to real life if they get too annoying."  
  
"Great idea." I said sarcastically. Ten minutes later I saw Hitomi walking in the dark with...Ryu? "Hey Hitomi!" I shouted as I jumped out of my car. "Thanks for coming. Hey Ryu."  
  
"Look let's just get this done quickly okay before my dad realises that I'm not in bed." Hitomi said as she hopped into Helena's car and I passed her Helena's keys. "Okay and any other cars you need help with? Cause Ryu's here and Kasumi's on her way."  
  
"Um, yeah. Helena and Tina came together in Helena's car so maybe if you take her car. Ryu can take Lisa's care and Kasumi can take Holly's car. Ayane walked here so I'm just gonna drop her off." I said explaining and sorting everything out.  
  
"Cool." I turned my head around to see Kasumi looking at me. "So where's the keys for Holly's car." I passed the keys over to Kasumi as she hopped into the lime green Mercedes car. Ryu just nodded at me, I passed him Lisa's car keys and he hopped into Lisa's red car that was parked beside mine. Hitomi just popped into Helena's car they all drove off to drop the car's off at my friends houses.  
  
Later I was on my way to Ayane's house which was just down the road. As soon as we arrived Ayane hopped out of the car and ran over to the side of my door. I gave her a friendly hug and said bye. I then backed out of the driveway and dropped the rest of my friends off.  
  
When I arrived home I parked my car and hopped out closed the roof, locked my car and then reached under the welcome mat and pulled out the key and unlocked the door. I walked inside and noticed that no one was home yet even now. I just shook my head. Parents were so hopeless these days. I went into my handbag and pulled out my mobile phone to notice that I had a text message. I read through it. It was from my dad he said he was out in America for a whole week with my mother and would be home soon. Love you Dad. I just shook my head again. Parents also needed to tell you before they go anywhere. I walked upstairs to my bedroom.  
  
I reached my bedroom and walked into my little bathroom that was attached to my room. I wiped off all my make-up and pulled my hair out and let it loose. I took off my cheesecutter cap and then brushed my hair out straight. I went back to my bedroom and got dressed into a pair of yellow Snoopy pyjama pants with a matching yellow top with Snoopy on it. I hopped into my bed and went straight to sleep. 


	5. The Munchkins Made Me Do It!

The Rich And The Average

_"Omg! That guy is so hot!" Helena said looking over at Jann Lee. "I love the average Japanese guy."_

_"He's Chinese you dumbass." I retorted._

_"No he is Japanese and he's mine!" Helena shouted at me. Tears started streaming down my cheeks and my cheeks started to hurt when Helena's hand swung hitting my face making my cheeks feel like a traitor had hit me, just hit me for no reason across the face. I wanted to hit her back but I watched as Helena pulled out a golden dagger and stiked for me and then..._

"AHHH!" I screamed as I woke up from deep sleep. I saw in front of my bed a few of my friends Hitomi, Helena, Kasumi, Ryu, Hayate and JANN LEE! What was he doing here? "Hi...people."

"What did you dream about girl?" Helena asked me her face looking freaked out as if someone was holding the dagger to her throat.

"Oh, it was nothing big." I said as I hopped out of bed and pushed everyone out of my room so I could get changed. "Hmm. Let's see what I've got here." I picked out a white, purple and pink off the bube tube with a dark pink hibiscus printed on the right corner. I slipped on a pair of denim shorts that were ripped at the bottom and I put on a pair of yellow and white floral jandals and made my way downstairs. On the way down I put my hair up in a low bun. I just stared at Kasumi first who was going through my fridge along with Hayate, Ryu and Hitomi. "Ah hem." I coughed and they looked up and closed the fridge.

"It was her idea!" Ryu said pointing to Hitomi.

"Uh-uh not me. It was Hayate's fault!" Hitomi pointed to Hayate.

"No way! It's Kasumi's fault!" Hayate said pointing to his little sister.

"Don't blame me! The munchkins made me do it!" Kasumi cried out.

"Okay whatever." I said very afraid of Kasumi's sudden outburst of tears. "Well I have hardly any food in the house since I'm alone for a week."

"How cool! You're gonna have a party right?" Helena said screaming with excitement.

"Yeah!" I said sarcastically." No."

"You're such a fuddy duddy." Hitomi said looking at me angrily.

"And you're such a pest." I said as I messed up her hair. Helena jumped up from her chair and immediately started tidying a confused looking Hitomi's hair.

"Hey Leifang." Jann Lee suddenly spoke up. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Hmm? What do you want to do Jann? Kiss her?" Helena said smiling mischeviously.

"Do you want to confess to her how much you love her?" Hitomi said smiling slyly.

"Do you want to buy her a hamburger?" Kasumi said smiling at a now confused Jann Lee.

"Why the hell would he buy Lei a burger? She doesn't like burgers! Who would?" Helena shouted at Kasumi.

"The munchkins made me say it! And I like hamburgers!" Kasumi cried.

"I give up." Helena said. Ryu, Hayate and Hitomi giggled about Kasumi's way of getting away with things. Munchkins was her favourite excuse and she always used it.

"Yeah. Whatever. Let's got Jay Jay." Leifang said pulling Jann Lee outside.


	6. The 3 Snoopers

The Rich And The Average

Leifang opened her front door and pulled Jann Lee outside of the house and made sure she closed the door gently behind her. "So what do you want to talk about?" Leifang asked her purple eyes looking straight into Jann Lee's.

"Um, well...how can I say this?" Jann Lee stumbled over his words as he tried not to look at Leifang. "I...well, I, uh..."

"I'm not like Britney Spears you can talk to me normally. I'm not some really hot..." Leifang was cut off when Jann Lee kissed her mid-sentence. Not only did this sudden move freak Leifang out a bit, but it made her feel...special.

"I told you." Helena whispered as she looked outside the window.

"But he hasn't said I love you yet." Hitomi whispered.

"Hey they're kissing! Happy endings!" Kasumi shouted. As soon as Jann Lee and Leifang heard Kasumi's words they stopped kissing and Leifang stormed inside the house.

"Are you guys watching us! And stop eating all my food!" Leifang screamed to everyone.

"Sorry!" Hayate, Ryu and Jasper said in unison.

"We...we weren't looking Lei. We were...just..." Helena started to sweat as she said her words. "Oh my god! I'm sweating! Disgusting."

"We weren't spying. But Kasumi was." Hitomi slyly said.

"The Munchkins made me do it!" Kasumi cried as she hugged Hitomi's waist, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, whatever." Leifang said as she grabbed her keys.

"Where are you going? I'm in a disaster situation here Lei!" Helena screamed as she held a tissue to her forehead.

"I'm going somewhere with privacy and Helena just splash your face with water and then wipe it with a towel. God you're not dying!" Leifang said obviously annoyed and ran out of the house.

"Sweet!" The boys said as they raided the fridge. "More food for us!" Ryu and Hayate shouted in unison as they grabbed a piece of chocolate cake each.


End file.
